penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Tieflings
To be greeted with stares and whispers, to suffer violence and insult on the street, to see mistrust and fear in every eye: this is the lot of the tiefling. And to twist the knife, tieflings know that this is because a pact struck generations ago infused the essence of Asmodeus—overlord of the Nine Hells—into their bloodline. Their appearance and their nature are not their fault but the result of an ancient sin, for which they and their children and their children’s children will always be held accountable. Infernal Bloodline Tieflings are derived from human bloodlines, and in the broadest possible sense, they still look human. However, their infernal heritage has left a clear imprint on their appearance. Tieflings have large horns that take any of a variety of shapes: som e have curling horns like a ram, others have straight and tall horns like a gazelle’s, and som e spiral upward like an antelopes’ horns. They have thick tails, four to five feet long, which lash or coil around their legs when they get upset or nervous. Their canine teeth are sharply pointed, and their eyes are solid colors—black, red, white, silver, or gold—with no visible sclera or pupil. Their skin tones cover the full range of human coloration, but also include various shades of red. Their hair, cascading down from behind their horns, is usually dark, from black or brown to dark red, blue, or purple. Self-Reliant and Suspicious Tieflings subsist in small minorities found mostly in human cities or towns, often in the roughest quarters of those places, where they grow up to be swindlers, thieves, or crime lords. Som etim es they live among other minority populations in enclaves where they are treated with more respect. Lacking a homeland, tieflings know that they have to make their own way in the world and that they have to be strong to survive. They are not quick to trust anyone who claims to be a friend, but when a tiefling’s companions demonstrate that they trust him or her, the tiefling learns to extend the same trust to them. And once a tiefling gives someone loyalty, the tiefling is a firm friend or ally for life. Phrelle Tieflings Alithrya Cantomer Ezora Laikka Northern Chain Southern Chain Yedria Tiefling Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1, and your Charisma score increases by 2. * Age. Tieflings mature at the same rate as humans but live a few years longer. * Alignment. Tieflings might not have an innate tendency toward evil, but many of them end up there. Evil or not, an independent nature inclines many tieflings toward a chaotic alignment. * Size. Tieflings are about the same size and build as humans. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. Thanks to your infernal heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Hellish Resistance. You have resistance to fire damage. * Infernal Legacy. You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the hellish rebuke spell once per day as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the darkness spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Infernal. Tiefling Variant Legacy If your tiefling has a subrace, choose one of the following options- whichever one corresponds to the infernal being connected to the tiefling's family. The traits of the chosen subrace replace the tiefling's Ability Score Increase and Infernal Legacy traits given in the Player's Handbook. There is one exception: tieflings connected to Asmodeus. Those tieflings use the traits in the Player's Handbook. Baalzebul's Legacy The crumbling realm of Maladomini is ruled by Baalzebul, who excels at corrupting those whose minor sins can be transformed into acts of damnation. Tieflings linked to this archdevil can corrupt others both physically and psychically. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Legacy of Maladomini. You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ray of sickness spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the crown of madness spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Dispater's Legacy The great city of Dis occupies most of Hell's second layer. It is a place where secrets are uncovered and shared with the highest bidder, making tieflings tied to Dispater excellent spies and infiltrators. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Legacy of Dis. You know the thaumaturgycantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the disguise self spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the detect thoughts spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Fierna Legacy A master manipulator, Fierna grants tieftings tied to her forceful personalities. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Legacy of Phlegethos. You know the friends cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the charm person spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the suggestion spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Glasya's Legacy Glasya, Hell's criminal mastermind, grants her tiefiings magic that is useful for committing heists. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Legacy of Malbolge. You know the minor illusion cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the disguise se/Fspell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the invisibility spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Levistus' Legacy Frozen Stygia is ruled by Levistus, an archdevil known for offering bargains to those who face an inescapable doom. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Legacy of Stygia. You know the ray of frost cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the armor of Agathys spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the darkness spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Mammon's Legacy The great miser Mammon loves coins above all else. Tieflings tied to him excel at gathering and safeguarding wealth. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Legacy of Minauros. You know the mage hand cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Tenser's floating disk spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a short or long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the arcane lock spell once with this trait, requiring no material component, and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Mephistopheles' Legacy In the frozen realm of Cania, Mephistopheles offers arcane power to those who entreat with him. Tieflings linked to him master some arcane magic. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Legacy of Cania. You know the mage fland cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the burning hands spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the flame blade spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Zariel's Legacy Tieflings with a blood tie to Zariel are stronger than the typical tiefling and receive magical abilities that aid them in battle. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Strength score increases by 1. * Legacy of Avernus. You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the searing smite spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the branding smite spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Tiefling Variant Traits Since not all tieflings are of the blood of Asmodeus, some have traits that differ from those in the Player's Handbook. The Dungeon Master may permit the following variants for your tiefling character, although Devil's Tongue, Hellfire, and Winged are mutually exclusive. * Appearance. Your tiefling might not look like other tieflings. Rather than having the physical characteristics described in the Player's Handbook, choose l d4 + l of the following features: small horns; fangs or sharp teeth; a forked tongue; catlike eyes; six fingers on each hand; goatlike legs; cloven hoofs; a forked tail; leathery or scaly skin; red or dark blue skin; cast no shadow or reflection; exude a smell of brimstone. * Feral. Your Intelligence score increases by l , and your Dexterity score increases by 2. This trait replaces the Ability Score Increase trait. * Devil's Tongue. You know the vicious mockery cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the charm person spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the enthrall spell once with this trait. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells once again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for them. This trait replaces the Infernal Legacy trait. * Hellfire. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the burning hands spell once per day as a 2nd-level spell. This trait replaces the hellish rebuke spell of the Infernal Legacy trait. * Winged. You have bat-like wings sprouting from your shoulder blades. You have a flying speed of 30 feet. This trait replaces the Infernal Legacy trait. DM Notes: These only work with the base tiefling no other legacies are allowed to use this sections swaps. Body Text outside of Phrelle specific is credited and created by Wizards of the Coast, Body Text from PHB, Legacy Variant Tome of Foes, Variants Sword Coast Adventure Guide. Category:Races